


Take care of me

by yukitsubute



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn With (a little) Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/yukitsubute
Summary: Finally Jun and Aiba got together, but a thing Aiba doesn't know: Jun's a virgin. The question in the end: Who's more nervous? Jun or Aiba?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the this years spring [](http://smut-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[smut_meme](http://smut-meme.livejournal.com/)

Aiba sat on the couch his mouth wide open. “You are kidding me, right?” He watched Jun walking up and down right in front of him. “And can you please stop running up and down. You make me nervous.”   
  
Jun smiled at him before he let himself fall down next to Aiba on the couch. “It’s like I told you. I never did it before.”   
  
Aiba sighed. He still couldn’t believe it. Everything started almost perfect for him and Jun. It was two days ago, right after the tour final. Two days ago Jun suddenly stood in front of Aiba’s hotel room and confessed. Yes, he was drunk, but there was something honest in his eyes. Aiba let him in and they talked for hours about their friendship, about their kissing accidents (and they had kissed more than once during the last few years) and about their relationship and in the end they decided to give it a try.   
  
When Aiba  had wanted to get closer to Jun in that night, Jun had already fallen asleep because of the alcohol he had drunk beforehand. They didn’t even kiss after their decision to be in a relationship.   
  
And now Aiba sat there on Jun’s couch, staring at Jun totally astonished. “You mean our kissing was the furthest you’ve gone?”   
  
Aiba could see Jun blushing, and that hardly happened. Jun was never speechless or embarrassed, but this time he didn’t know what to say.  “Say it,” Jun almost yelled out.   
  
“What shall I say?” Aiba asked innocently.   
  
“That this whole thing is totally amusing. ‘Oh so cool and smart Jun’, who always acts sexy is the one with no idea how it really works out. That I am totally fake,” Jun screamed.   
  
Aiba just shook his head. “I really didn’t count on this, but I would never laugh about it. Why should I? And you are totally no fake, Jun. Just because you have no experience doesn’t mean that you can’t be sexy.”   
  
Jun sighed. “It is embarrassing.”  
  
“No, it’s not.” Aiba brushed over Jun’s leg. “I just wonder if you really want to do it.”   
  
Jun looked up at him. “Of course, that’s why I admitted this to you.”   
  
“See, now I am nervous,” Aiba shrieked. He could feel his heartbeat rising. He had done it with some men before, but he was never the one in total charge. He never needed to take special care of the other. His last partners always knew what to do, and so did he.   
  
Jun laughed. “That’s so you, Aiba-chan. I am the one who actually is allowed to be nervous, but in the end it’s you who feels like this.”   
  
Aiba pouted. “Hey, in this case I am the one who can ruin everything. Your whole trust in me and in love.”   
  
“Now you sound pathetic.” Jun robbed closer. “I am sure you are the one who can handle this – handle me.”   
  
Aiba could feel his cheeks burning like fire. His image from this evening was a little different – he thought they’d drink some wine and stumble to the bedroom for some hot and steamy hours. Never ever had he imagined that he – Aiba Masaki – would take Jun’s virginity. Maybe he should at least drink a glass of vodka to calm down.   
  
Aiba wasn’t shy or afraid of trying new things, but the tiniest chance to hurt Jun would make him break into a thousand pieces. Aiba always had a soft spot for the other, and his feelings had grown through the last years. To go through this now made him all bubbly on the one hand, but on the other hand he just wanted to run away.   
  
“You look pale, Masaki. Is everything really okay,” Jun asked.   
  
“Sure, I am just a little nervous. Maybe I need a drink before we start with this,” Aiba replied. His cheeks blushed when Jun started laughing whole-heartedly. “Why are you laughing?”   
  
Jun brushed over Aiba’s cheeks. “You look really cute when you are nervous and bouncy.”    
  
Aiba looked at Jun and got lost in the warm and sparkling eyes the other had. He always loved Jun’s smile, but now he was mesmerized by it. He raised his hand and stroked over Jun’s lips, over the small wrinkles around his smile.   
  
“As I said, I know you are the right one, and I know you will manage it to make me feel good,” Jun whispered.   
  
Aiba felt his cheeks burning because of that compliment. He leaned forward and let his lips roam over Jun’s before he started kissing him. That wasn’t exactly a new feeling for him, they had done it various times before after all. But there was a new feeling added. It was deeper and with a special meaning now, not just random kissing because they liked each other – it was because there was now more between them.   
  
Aiba let his hand wander over Jun’s body and he could feel Jun’s heart bumping heavily against his chest – like his own did in the same moment. “How about changing place?” Aiba suggested with a small peck on Jun’s nose.   
  
Jun just nodded at pulled Aiba up. “Let’s go.”   
  
Aiba swallowed when they walked into the bedroom. He had been in Jun’s apartment many times before, and of course he had seen his bedroom, but he had never intended to _use_ it. Aiba felt Jun’s fingers exploring his neck and chest, till he pushed on Aiba’s shirt to remove it. Aiba closed his eyes when he felt Jun’s fingers roam over Aiba’s upper body and shoulder, following the outline of his birthmark there.   
  
Aiba tilted his head when he felt Jun’s lips kissing his neck, nibbling here and there. Aiba pulled on Jun’s waist to get him closer and wrapped his hands around Jun to close every distance between them. He moved his hips against Jun’s and both let out a moan when their crotches started moving against each other.   
  
“Are you really sure you want it?” Aiba asked again. Of course he could already feel Jun’s arousal, but he still didn’t want to take any step Jun didn’t want to do.   
  
“If you ask again, I am going to kick your ass,” Jun said while he left butterfly kisses on Aiba’s collarbone.   
  
“Okay, I won’t.” Aiba’s voice was husky and he had his eyes closed to feel every inch of Jun’s movements. When Jun stepped back Aiba opened his eyes to look at what he was doing.   
  
Jun stood there, fumbling with his pants to pull them down. He smiled at Aiba and came back up to him to undress him. Just in their underwear they stumbled forward till they reached the border of the bed and fell onto it.   
  
Both giggled when their limbs got entwined, so that both could hardly move. Aiba robbed away till he had enough space to explore Jun’s body. He let his tongue swirl over Jun’s nipples, rubbed them between his fingers and grinned into his kisses, when he heard Jun moaning almost voiceless.   
  
Aiba licked down till he reached Jun’s hips and before he undressed Jun completely, he looked up at Jun again. “If you are going to ask again, I’ll go,” Jun grumbled.   
“Don’t worry, I don’t want to ask this, I just want to know how you want it.” Aiba blushed. “I mean….,” he started. “You know, how you want it.”   
  
Jun looked down at him, his fingers playing with Aiba’s hair. He was seriously thinking about an answer and it felt like hours for Aiba till Jun finally spoke. “I don’t know. What do you think? What’s better?”   
  
Gosh…Now Aiba needed to decide about this? He totally didn’t want that. He sat up between Jun’s legs and rested his hands on Jun’s thighs. “Does that sound stupid, when I say that I have no idea?”   
  
Jun sat up and let his fingers roam over Aiba’s face. He smiled at him in a way Aiba had never seen before. It was a mixture between love and trust.   
  
“How was the first time for you? How did you decide to do it?” Jun wanted to know.   
  
Aiba nibbled on his lips. Great, now he had to tell Jun about a past lover? That would be a mood killer…but Jun didn’t seem to be jealous about it, he just wanted to know about Aiba’s experience. And maybe he was right, and it could help them?   
  
“I think I decided to be top back then,” Aiba replied, his cheeks burning from embarrassment. “It was easier for me,” he added.   
  
Jun smiled at him. “Okay, then I want it that way, if that’s okay for you?”   
  
Aiba nodded. “Of course, everything is okay for me.”   
  
Aiba rolled to the side and pulled Jun closer to him, till Jun was almost on the top of him. Jun moved his hips against Aiba. Aiba moaned at the sudden friction. It was like hundred needles stinging into his body. He had hardly ever felt something like this before.   
  
Every touch Jun gave him, every single stroke of his fingers over Aiba’s body was like first time for Aiba. He smiled about that.   
  
“Why are you smiling?” Jun let his finger wander over Aiba’s lips.   
  
“It just feels like it’s the first time for me too,” Aiba answered. He twisted some of Jun’s hair between his fingers before he pulled him closer to kiss him.   
Aiba closed his eyes and concentrated on every kiss Jun left down his body, his breathe tickling on Aiba’s sensitive skin.    
  
When Aiba felt Jun’s hand brushing over his already hard cock, he moaned out loud and started bucking his hips upwards to get more touches from the other. “I think I did something good?” Jun asked.   
  
“Very good, do that again,” Aiba answered and started biting his lips when he felt Jun’s hands wrapping around his arousal for real now. He stroked up and down swiftly, making a moaning mess out of Aiba.   
  
“Where do you have lube?” Aiba whispered at Jun.   
  
Jun grasped for something underneath his pillow. Aiba could see Jun’s hand trembling when their fingers touched. “Are you okay?” Aiba asked.   
  
Jun knelt down between Aiba and he could see Jun swallowing hard. “Don’t know. I am a little nervous, I admit it.”   
  
Aiba sat up and took Jun’s head between his hands. He let his finger wander over Jun’s face, brushing his cheeks and placing some kisses on his lips. “You won’t hurt me, okay?”   
  
Jun nodded at him, but he was doubting, Aiba could see that immediately. They had known each other almost forever after all. “Hey, Jun. I trust you completely, okay?”   
  
Jun nodded again. There was still a little fear in his eyes, but also more confidence, like Aiba’s words let it rise in Jun’s body.   
  
Aiba leaned back and waited till he could feel Jun’s finger circling around his hole. Of course it hurt, but he suppressed every noise and tried to stay calm. He felt Jun’s digit slipping almost completely into him before he pulled out again. Jun’s other hand was stroking over his belly before he took a hold of Aiba’s erection again. Aiba moaned – this time because of pleasure, and he could see a certain pressure vanishing from Jun’s face. He was something like proud that he made Aiba moan, Aiba was sure about that.   
  
When Jun added a second finger, Aiba felt a short stinging pain, and for one moment he didn’t think about staying silent. He bit on his lips almost too hard and breathed in deeply. “Too much? Did I hurt you?” Jun sounded panicked.   
  
Aiba opened his eyes and leaned up to kiss Jun lovingly. “Everything is perfect, go on,” he said.   
  
Jun started moving slowly like he was afraid to do something wrong, but soon Aiba felt the pain turning into pleasure and he started rocking back against Jun, begging for more.   
  
When Jun had the third finger in him, scissoring them to prepare him properly, Aiba could feel the heat in his body rising. He was sure that he wouldn’t last long, and he definitely didn’t want to come right in this moment. “Stop.” He grasped for Jun’s hand and sat up.   
  
Jun looked at him surprised. Aiba fumbled with a small package and pulled the condom over Jun’s erection. He stroked him a few times, till Jun rested his head on Aiba’s shoulders and panted heavily. Jun was close, Aiba was pretty sure about that.   
  
“Go on,” Aiba whispered and lay back on the bed. He spread his legs to give Jun a better access and waited till Jun stepped closer. Jun’s hand stroked down his thighs before he leaned forward and slowly pushed in. Aiba felt the slight pain again, but he hid it perfectly.   
  
Jun leaned down when he was fully inside Aiba and wrapped his arms around Aiba’s body like he wanted to cling to him. He stilled for a moment till Aiba gave him the order to move. “It’s okay Jun, move now.”   
  
Aiba wrapped his legs around Jun’s waist and cried out when he felt Jun’s dick brushing the right spot in him. It was like seeing stars in this moment and Aiba got lost in a totally different world. He just felt Jun’s cock moving inside him almost frantically now and he could hear Jun’s breathe right next to his ear. Jun nibbled on Aiba’s neck and it felt like fire burning on him.   
  
They both started moving against each other in an almost perfect rhythm. Jun’s thrusts got faster and more demanding with every second passing. Aiba grinned when he heard Jun’s moans getting louder after he clenched around Jun’s erection. “Please do that again,” Jun begged.   
  
Aiba repeated it a few times before he heard Jun crying out for a last time and he finally collapsed on Aiba. He was still moving his hips to ride out his orgasm. Jun pulled out and tossed the condom to the dustbin. Aiba started stroking himself when he watched Jun coming back to the bed.  
  
“Don’t,” Jun started. “I want to do this.” He climbed back to the bed and started stroking Aiba’s painfully hard arousal with a firm grip.   
  
Aiba moaned loudly and it didn’t take him long to come. The heat rushed through his veins and he curled his toes when he felt the climax overwhelming him. He sat up and pulled Jun closer to his body, till he had his arms wrapped tightly around Jun.  
  
Aiba could feel Jun’s finger poking his hips after a while. “I can’t breathe, Aiba-chan. You’re hugging me too tightly.”   
  
“I won’t let you go now,” Aiba said.   
  
Jun laughed. “How about a shower and about some cuddling afterwards?”   
  
Aiba looked at him. “Sounds good to me.”   
  
“Thank you.” Jun placed a soft kiss on Aiba’s nose. “That was just perfect.”   
  
Aiba’s heart made some jumps. He knew he would so get on the other’s nerves with a lot of lovey-dove actions during the next months, but he so didn’t care about it.   



End file.
